LTE 36300-800 gives a description that the LTE network comprises an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (EUTRAN) base station Evolved NodeB (eNB) and an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) and the LTE network is flat. Wherein the EUTRAN comprises a collection of eNBs connected with the EPC through the S1 interface (the inter-eNB connection is realized through the X2 interface). The S1 interface and the X2 interface are logic interfaces. One EPC can manage one or multiple eNBs, one eNB can be under the control of multiple EPCs, an eNB can manage one or multiple cells and one or multiple cells belong to a Tracking Area (TA). In the meanwhile, home base stations still exist in the LTE network. To meet the coverage demand in public places, a cell combination with one or multiple home base stations is defined as a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG).
Against the background that the country implements the energy saving and emission reduction policy and accelerates the building of a resource-saving society, energy saving in communications has been put on the agenda. Energy-saving and emission reduction and pushing forward “Green Action Plan” have become one of the “Five Projects of Responsibility” of China Mobile in 2008. Since the deployment of the home base station in the network is relatively free and the number of the home base stations is huge, at present, the realizable energy saving technologies comprise the carrier off time and the cell on-off technology. However, the home base station is different from the macro base station in the structure. The home base station can be connected directly with the Mobility Management Entity (MME) in the core network, and can also be connected with a gateway of the home base station. The terrestrial interface is the S1 interface, as shown in FIG. 1.
When a user equipment (UE) moves in the network, no matter it is in an idle state or in a connection state, when it approaches the Home Enhanced NodeB (HeNB) through the information in a footprint, an HeNB cell that is closed previously can be opened by reporting an air interface message. In the meanwhile, the macro base station can also require the home base station to be closed or opened through the load information.